A Love Story
by jenc1592
Summary: Before Ron, the twins, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy there was one shy young man and one fiesty redheaded girl. The story of Molly and Arthur and the loving family they created.
1. Chapter 1

1"Ow! Arthur, watch it, you just stepped on my foot!"

"What? Oh, sorry," the tall young man blushed. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

His friend laughed good-naturedly, "Where is she? I didn't see her."

"Where's who?" Arthur nervously ran his hand through his red hair. "I don't know what you're talking about Will."

"You can stop pretending. Everyone knows you fancy Molly Prewett," Will grinned at his friend.

"How do you know that? I mean, no I don't," he continued to blush furiously. His skin color was quickly starting to match his hair.

The other boy slapped him heartily on the back. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we're going to be late for Transfiguration if we don't hurry. Dumbledore's a great guy but we've already been late once this week, I'm pretty sure he would give us detention this time. Head of our house or not." He turned to make his way down the hall.

Arthur made to follow his friend. Thanks to his height he was able to see over most of the other students and caught another glimpse of the fiery redhead girl as she chatted and giggled with her friend. His friend was right, he did fancy Molly. Actually to be honest, it was more of an obsession with her.

As he walked behind his best friend he sighed deeply. He had no chance with her, he thought, why would she want to be with a gangly, freckly, too tall oddball. By the time he made it to the classroom he was in a right depression. He dropped his bag on the floor and slumped into the chair next to Will just as the bell rang.

((oo0oo))

Later that afternoon, Arthur was seated at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room. He was engrossed in the essay he was working on for his Muggle Studies class. It was about something called electricity and he was fascinated by the concept. He was so engrossed in his work that he did not look up when someone else sat down across from him.

When the other person spoke, he his heart stopped for an instant. "Hi, Arthur. What're you working on?"

He looked up, "Um, hi, Molly. How are you?" Uggh, why couldn't I ever think of anything clever to say to her, he thought to himself with a slight cringe. She must think I am a complete moron, he continued the conversation in his head.

"I'm okay," she twirled a lock of fiery hair around her finger. He thought it was so cute when she did that. "Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah, are you?" He felt his face heating up.

She nodded, "Who are you going with?"

"Just some of the guys, I guess," he nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his lap.

"Oh," she smiled at him before catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Wow, he thought, she was beautiful when she smiled. Suddenly, he knew this was his chance. His stomach knotted with nerves and he took a deep breath, "Um Molly, would you, I mean if you don't already have plans with someone else, which I'm sure you probably do. But, um, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? It's okay if you don't," he said all this very fast.

"I would love to," she smiled warmly at him.

"Really?" he beamed. "Well, great then, I um guess I'll just, uh, meet you down here on Saturday? Around 9?"

"Okay," she got up. "I'm going to go to dinner. See you later."

She calmly made her way out to the hallway. Once she was out of Arthur's sight, she began to sprint and did not stop until she reached the Great Hall. Quickly, she spotted her best friend, Ginerva Walsh.

"Gin! He asked me!" she cried breathlessly and took the seat next to the petite brunette. They squealed and ignored the looks they were getting from a group of second years sitting at the end of the table.

((oo0oo))

Saturday morning Arthur woke up very early. Today was the day, his first date with Molly. He stayed in bed and listened to one of his room mates snore. Finally around five o'clock he got up and dressed for the day. Around seven he woke up his best friend, Will, to go to breakfast with him.

"G'way," Will mumbled and stuck his pillow over his head. After several minutes, he quit protesting and stumbled to the bathroom.

As the two boys were making their way to breakfast, Molly was trying on her third outfit of the morning. Gin was patiently watching her and offering her advice. They were the only two seventh year Gryffindor girls so they did not have to worry about disturbing any other roommates.

Molly started rummaging through the clothes that were strewn across her bed. "I don't have anything decent to wear," she moaned to her friend.

"Sure you do, besides he would think you looked great in anything," Gin consoled her friend. "Its obvious he's crazy about you. Here," she picked up pretty blue sweater from the pile, "wear this with your new skirt. It matches your eyes."

By the time, Molly was ready it was five after nine. Arthur was in the common room convincing himself that she was not going to come. Will had given up on trying to convince him other wise and was laughing as his friend argued with himself.

Finally, Arthur looked up and saw her running down the stairs with Gin behind her. He stood up from the chair he had drawn up to the fire.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologized when she was in front of him.

"That's okay, I didn't even notice."

Will snorted and Arthur turned to glare at him. Deciding now was a good time to leave, Will looked at Gin, who he had been dating for over a year, "Come on, Gin. Lets leave these two alone." He called over his shoulder as they reached the door, "Hey, we'll be at The Three Broomsticks around noon, come join us if you're not busy."

When the two other students had exited the common room Arthur looked down at Molly, "You look really nice. Are you ready to go?"

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. "Let's go," then much to his surprise, she took his hand and led him out of the common room.

The two Gryffindors wandered the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand all day. They went into most of the stores but were not really looking at the merchandise. They were too busy talking to each other. Eventually, they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. They found Will and Gin sitting at a table near the back of the room.

"Hey, guys," Molly greeted them.

The other couple made room for their friends to join them. Molly sat down across from Gin. The boys went to get Butterbeers for everyone.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Gin leaned toward Molly, "So, how's it going?"

Molly giggled, "Great, he's so sweet."

The boys returned before she could tell her anymore. For the rest of the afternoon the two couples strolled the village streets together. When it was time to head back, Will and Gin began to walk toward Hogwarts. Molly started to follow but Arthur held her back by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her back against him.

"Let them go on ahead. We can walk alone that way."

"Okay," she looked up into his eyes and thought about how tall he was. She started to blush slightly and her heart rate sped up when he kept his eyes locked with hers. At that moment she could not have broken the stare if her life depended on it.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. She had been kissed before, but never like this. His hands slid down to her waist and held her close to him. Finally, they broke the kiss and headed back to Hogwarts hand in hand as the sun set behind the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

1After the day spent together in Hogsmeade, the couple was rarely apart. A few times they had sneaked out after everyone else was asleep and strolled the grounds of Hogwarts. Although, after they got caught one night by the groundskeeper their midnight strolls stopped. Molly was sure Arthur would have the scars from his punishment for years.

Before they knew it graduation day was upon them. After the ceremony, Molly was talking to her parents and two older brothers. Arthur had slipped away from his own family and was content to just watch her. She felt him watching her and looked up.

"Arthur," she called to him and waved him over to her. "I want you to meet my family."

When he reached her side she tucked her hand into his. "Mum, dad, this is Arthur Weasly, the guy I told you about."

"Pleased to meet you," Mr. Prewett shook Arthur's hand.

Mrs. Prewett surprised Arthur by hugging him, "Hello, dear. Molly has told me so much about you I feel like I already know you."

Molly blushed. "Mum," she groaned. Turning to Arthur, she asked, "Do you remember my brothers, Gideon and Fabian? They were Gryffindors and graduated four years ago."

"Yeah, I remember them," he responded. "It's nice to see you again. You were the same year as my brother, Charles, and probably played Qidditch with my other brother, Percy. They're both Aurors now."

"Hello, Arthur," the Prewett twins greeted him simultanesly.

"Now, you seem like a nice guy," Fabian began.

"But if you hurt our baby sister," Gideon finished for his brother.

"We will not be happy," Fabian took a turn.

"And we would have to hurt you."

"So, now that you've been warned."

"We're sure we'll be great friends."

"Just as long as you're nice to Molly."

Arthur was starting to feel like he was watching a tennis game as he turned his head back and forth as the twins took turns talking. He thought to himself that it could get really irritating to have a full conversation with the two of them.

"Stop it you two," Molly grumbled at her brothers.

They gave her identical lopsided grins then reached over and shook Arthur's hand heartily. "Say, are your brothers here?"

"Yeah, they're over with my parents talking to Professor Dumbledore," he indicated over his shoulder where the group was gathered.

The two young men ran off to greet their old classmates. Molly's parents had spotted some old friends of theirs and were talking to them. Arthur smiled down at Molly, "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure," she grinned at him in a way that made his ears turn red.

As they made their way towards the lake, he noticed Gin and Will watching them. Will winked at him and Gin gave a small wave. When she waved the sunlight glistened off of the new diamond on her finger. A few weeks ago, the two of them had gotten engaged.

Arthur suddenly felt there were thousands of pixies in his stomach. He stuck a hand in his pocket and felt the small box. He tripped over his own feet and almost fell headfirst into the lake. Molly giggled and helped him to regain his balance.

After grinning sheepishly at her he led her to one of the shade trees lining the shore. He took both of her hands in his, "Molly, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you." He let go of one of her hands and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.

She let out a small gasp as he got on one knee. Her heart was beating fast and tears were beginning to blur her vision.

"Molly, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Arthur, I love you," she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Yes! Yes!"

Grinning, he slipped the ring on her finger. She gave an excited squeal and hurled herself at him again. She knocked him off his feet and they both ended up in the lake. After a shocked moment, they both laughed and began to splash each other.

"So, I assume that means she said yes," an amused voice asked.

The soaked couple looked up to see Will, Gin, and both their families smiling at them. Arthur stood up and reached out a hand to help Molly up.

Molly tried to run to show Gin her ring but her wet robes were heavy and she struggled slightly. Finally, she performed a quick drying charm. When she showed the other woman her ring, the two friends hugged each other and squealed.

Arthur shook some of the water from his bright hair. Soon he was receiving pats on the back from the other males. His father gave him a back-slapping hug. Then his mum hugged him. He was surprised to hear her sniffle.

"Mum, are you okay?" he asked with concern when he saw she was crying. He thought she liked Molly. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm fine," she reassured him. "It's just my baby's leaving me. And don't give me that look, you will always be my baby."

After receiving congratulations from many of their classmates and teachers, the couple left to have a celebratory dinner with their families. Once dinner was over, the newly engaged pair took a walk in the moonlight.

"So when do you want to have the wedding," Arthur asked.

"Soon," Molly told him. "Like yesterday," she laughed.

"Well, I'm not really up on my time travel skills so yesterday may be out of the question," he teased her. "But how about next week?"

"Next week?" she looked at him slightly shocked. "I can't plan a wedding in a week, besides we have to file paperwork with the Ministry and I think that takes a couple weeks."

"What if we have a really simple wedding? You know just family and Will and Gin. My parents have a lot of land, I'm sure we could have it there," he looked at her hopefully. "And my dad works at the Ministry, he could push our paperwork through quick."

"Wow, when you decide you want something, you want it now," she looked up at her beloved. "Okay, lets do it."

"Really?"

To answer his question she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The wedding was indeed small but everyone important to the couple was there. Arthur thought Molly was the most beautiful bride there had ever been and told her this often on their wedding day and night. After a short honeymoon, the couple settled into a small flat in Hogsmeade and Arthur began working in a small department at the Ministry.

It was not long before they were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their first child. They knew they wanted at least one more. Both of them had two brothers and did not want their child to miss out on having a sibling. They agreed that it would be a very lonely childhood to be an only child.

Molly quietly hummed to herself as she placed the tiny baby clothes into the dresser. She could not help but think that she was a very lucky girl. She was married to the only man she had ever loved and was soon going to be having his baby. The baby gave a sharp kick and she placed her hand over her very swollen belly.

"Hey, little one," she said aloud. "It feels like you're getting antsy in there. Why don't you come join us?"

The 'crack' that signaled her husband was home came from the kitchen. She glanced at her watch and saw it was still early afternoon. That's odd, she thought, Arthur's never home this early. As quickly as her eight months pregnant body would allow her, she went to tell him hello and find out why he was home so early.

"Hi, honey," she smiled warmly at the sight of his broad back. He was leaning on the counter with both hands on it. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're home early."

He turned to face her and her smile faded. His jaw muscles were clenched and tears were in his eyes. Panic filled her, she had never seen him cry before.

"Baby, what is it," she gently inquired. "What's wrong?" A thousand different possibilities raced through her mind, each worse than the one before.

He led her to one of the kitchen chairs and guided her down onto it. Before answering her, he sat down on the chair next to her.

"Oh, Molly," he struggled to find the words to tell her what had happened. He knew it was going to break her heart. "There were some attacks on Muggle born witches and wizards this morning." He had to stop for a moment in order to gain control of his emotions.

"No," she whispered. Gin was a Muggle born witch, but she had to be fine. They were going to raise their babies together. Gin was due a few weeks after Molly.

Arthur slowly nodded his head, "Gin was one of the ones attacked. Will tried to protect her but they got him too." He put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook with his sobs.

Looking up, he saw the tears streaming silently down his wife's pale face. He pulled her over to sit on his lap. They sat in the kitchen and held each other and cried for their lost friends and their friends' unborn child.

After a while, Molly exhausted herself with her tears and Arthur realized she was sleeping against his chest. Gently, he rose with her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. Not wanting to be alone, he lay down next to her and placed a hand on her belly. He felt the baby kick and smiled for the first time since hearing about the senseless deaths.

A few hours later, Molly awoke to a sharp pain and realized the sheets under her were wet. It took her minute to realize what was happening. She quickly woke up her husband, "Arthur, wake up! It's time, the baby's coming!"

He sat straight up, "What? Now?" His hair was sticking out every way possible and his glasses were crooked. He straightened his glasses and jumped to his feet. "Where's your bag? We have to get to the hospital." Frantically he began putting his shoes on.

"Arthur, calm down," she laughed softly at her husband. "We have plenty of time, my bag is in the closet."

He grabbed the bag and rushed to her side. When he saw her flinch with pain when the next contraction came, he began to panic. "Is that normal? I should owl your mum or my mum."

Molly slowly started to stand up and Arthur quickly reached to help her, "I'm fine, let's go."

Despite Arthur's protests Molly apparated to St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. She was speaking to one of the Healers on duty when he appeared behind her.

The Healer smiled at him, "You must be the father."

"Yes, I am. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. There some papers for you to fill out at the desk. I'm going to take your wife on in to a room and we'll keep you updated." She indicated the room to his left, "You can wait in there with the other fathers."

He nervously looked at Molly, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, now go sit down. Oh, and let everyone else know."

He watched as the Healer wheeled his wife away, then he went to send owls to both of their families. Before he went back to the waiting room, he stopped in the gift shop and bought the biggest teddy bear they had.

Family members soon started showing up and kept Arthur company while he waited impatiently. Finally, a Healer came into the room and just like every time one did all of the expectant fathers hoped he was the one they were coming for.

"Weasley, is there a Mr. Weasley?" the plump witch asked.

"Yes, I'm him," Arthur jumped up and hurried to her with the giant teddy bear in his arm.

"This is your first isn't it?" she asked and looked at him with twinkling brown eyes.

"Yes, is Molly okay? And the baby, is the baby all right?"

"Come with me and see for yourself"

He followed her down the hall to Molly's room. She was sitting up in bed holding a tiny bundle.

"Hi," she smiled when she saw him. "Come meet your son."

"Hey, little fella," he stroked the baby's tiny tuft of red hair. "You look like your mummy."

Molly held the baby out to him, "Here, you can hold him."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "He's so little, I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't," she reassured him.

He sat on the side of her bed and cuddled his new son, "What are we going to name him?"

"I was thinking, William Arthur Weasley."

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, "I like that. And if we ever have a girl, we'll call her Ginerva."

After a few minutes, Arthur walked back out to where their families were waiting. His chest puffed out as he announced the arrival of his son, William.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Ashley J Potter—Bill is often times a nickname for William and I wrote the last chapter with the assumption that Bill's name is actually William, like Ron's is actually Ronald. And I am also assuming the Charlie's name is actually Charles. Sorry for the confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------

Billy, as the little boy came to be known as, was a very good baby. He was happy most of the time and was the light of his parent's life. Arthur would even take him to work sometimes just to show him off.

The Weasley family was hit with a tragedy when Billy was about nine months old. Arthur's brothers were both Aurors at the Ministry and were assigned, along with the majority of their department, to investigate a new and powerful dark wizard who was gaining followers. The brothers insisted on each other as partner when they went on missions. One such mission proved too much for the two men and both were killed.

It was the happy little boy that got Arthur through the loss of his brothers. Shortly after Charles and Percy were killed, Arthur started to talk about him and Molly giving Billy a little brother or sister. Molly was very unsure and apprehensive about bringing another baby into such an uncertain world. She thought she had come up with the perfect excuse when she told him there was no room for another child in their small flat. It was bursting at the seams now with the two of them and Billy.

One summer afternoon, she was starting dinner while Billy sat in his high chair and babbled at her. Arthur arrived home by way of the Floo network, the baby shrieked and giggled with joy when his father stumbled into the room. He picked up the little boy when Billy raised his arms to his dad.

Carrying the baby, he wrapped an arm around Molly's waist and kissed the back of her neck. She giggled and swatted at him gently, "Arthur, I'm trying to make dinner," she teasingly scolded him.

"Forget about dinner," he told her. "We are going to go out and celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" she looked at him with confusion.

"We are going to celebrate the fact that we are the proud new owners of a house and three acres of land."

"What? We can't afford a house," she looked at him with concern. "We can barely afford the rent on this place."

"I know and that's the beauty of this. It won't cost us a single knut," he evaded Billy's chubby hands trying to steal his glasses. "My parents have decided to move somewhere warmer and have signed the deed over to us," he explained with a grin.

She shrieked and threw her arms around her husband. Although Billy had no idea what was going on, he sensed his parents' excitement and added his jabbering. They went and enjoyed a dinner at a small café in Diagon Alley. After dinner, they treated Billy to his first taste of chocolate ice cream. When they arrived back at their flat Arthur volunteered to ensure that Billy's face and hands were chocolate free before he was put to bed.

Molly was so excited to finally have a house that she conjured up some boxes and began filling them. Arthur joined her and they packed boxes until they collapsed with exhaustion on the sofa.

Two days later Arthur's parents turned the keys to the house over to the younger couple. The house was not huge but seemed enormous to them after spending the past two years in their small, cramped home. They decided that the first rooms they would set up would be the baby's room and the master bedroom. After finishing with the two rooms they laid an exhausted Billy in his crib. His snitch mobile swayed above his head. Molly covered him with his favorite blanket. She joined Arthur at the doorway and after quietly pulling the door shut, they walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

The rest of the summer was spent fixing up the house just the way they wanted it. Finally at the end of August only one room still needed to be finished. That room was the spare bedroom next to Billy's.

One Saturday morning Arthur looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading while he finished breakfast. For a moment he watched Molly try to coax Billy to eat. Arthur saw the green mush on the spoon and decided he did not blame Billy for refusing to eat.

"So, do you want to start the guest room today," he suggested.

"Sure," Molly looked at her husband from the corner of her eye. "I already have an idea of what I want to do in there."

She picked up Billy and made her way up the stairs. By the time Arthur had reached the room, she had already conjured up several items. He looked at her with confusion in his blue eyes, "Do you want to move Billy's room to this one?"

"No," she stated simply. "He already has his room."

"Then why," he stopped mid sentence. "Are you? I mean are we?" he stammered.

She nodded her head and he hugged her tight and gave her a kiss. They pulled apart when Billy decided to grab a fistful of Molly's hair.

Nine months after the first night in their new home, Arthur received an owl from Molly. It instructed him to come to St. Mungo's. Reaching into his desk, he grabbed a wrapped gift that he had been hiding there until this time. He hollered to his co-worker that he was going to the hospital as he ran down the hall to the communal fireplaces. He snatched the container of Floo powder and pushed a few people out of his way. Tossing a handful of powder into the flames, he stepped in and shouted, "St. Mungo's."

After tripping out of the fireplace in the main lobby, he hurried up the stairs to the maternity ward. His mother-in-law and a very fussy Billy greeted him. The older woman handed him the cranky toddler.

"He missed his nap and wants his mama," she explained.

Billy was momentarily cheered up by the arrival of his father. Arthur took the opportunity to question Mrs. Prewett, "How's Molly? Is everything okay?"

"She's fine," she reassured him. "The Healer said they will let us know as soon as there is something to tell."

They settled in the waiting room and were soon joined by Molly's father, brothers, and Arthur's parents. Billy eventually fell asleep on his dad's lap. Several of the adult's eyes were beginning to droop as well by the time a Healer came into the room, "Weasley? Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur handed Billy to his mum and hurried over to the woman. He noticed it was the same woman who had been working when Billy had been born. "I'm Mr. Weasly," he informed her. "Can I see Molly now? How is she and the baby?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Mother and son are doing great. Come with me so you can meet your newest family member."

He quickly grabbed the gift he had for his wife and followed the plump woman down the hall. When they reached Molly's room, he paused in the hallway and gazed at his wife. She was cradling a tiny bundle. He made his way over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," she looked up at him.

"Hey," he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled the blanket back to get a better look at the newborn. "He looks like Billy did."

Molly handed him the baby. He motioned for her to open the package that was sitting beside him.

"I hope you like it," he said as she pulled off the red ribbon. "I put it together myself. I had to shrink it in order to bring it here but I'll enlarge it when we get home."

She smiled at him, "If you made it then I'm sure I'll love it." When she pulled off the lid, she looked at him for an explanation. Lying on a bed of tissue paper was a minature grandfather clock. Instead of numbers to tell the time there was words such as "home", "work", "school", "hospital", and "traveling". There were four golden hands, three of which had a name engraved, one each for Molly, Arthur, and William and one blank one. All four hands were pointing to "hospital".

"It tells you where everyone is at all times," he explained. "Once this little guy has a name, I'll add his. If we ever have anymore children, we can add more hands for them, too."

"I love it," she gave him a quick kiss before kissing the baby's forehead. "What do you think about Charles for a name?"

"I think he would have loved having his nephew named after him," he looked down at he baby in his arms. "It's a big name to live up to. Do you think you're up to it."

The baby yawned which made his parents laugh, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

A few minutes later Arthur got up to let everyone else know about the arrival of Charles Robert Weasley. When he returned to Molly's room, Billy was in his arms. Billy grinned when he saw his mum, "Mama!"

She reached for her oldest son who very happily snuggled with her. Arthur picked up Charles from the bassinet he was laying in and joined Molly on the bed. Molly rested her head on Arthur's shoulder and thought to herself that she had never been happier than she was right now, surrounded by her boys.


End file.
